


Building a Connection

by Kivea



Series: Twenny Week [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Architect Tweek, Awkward Flirting, Comedy, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Day 3: CareersKenny was enjoying his job, working on Cartman's construction site. Hard labour suited him, kept his hands busy and his wallet full. Though the eye-candy that was wondering around the site also helped him enjoy his job.Eye-candy in the shape of the resident architect, who he was determined to get to know.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Series: Twenny Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775890
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Building a Connection

The blonde wiped sweat off his brow as he deposited the bags down at their location, glaring up at the afternoon sun. It was that strange time of year where the sun was strong, but it was still too cold to go outside without a coat; until you were carrying bags twice your weight around a construction site. He’d long since abandoned the top half of his unflattering builder’s attire, high-vis vest there only because he _had_ to wear it. 

Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t complaining about the work. Kenny counted himself lucky, really. Cartman had requested he worked the job; they’d known each other long enough for Cartman to trust him (mostly) and knew him to be a hard worker, and he’d known Cartman long enough to know how to manage the man’s personality. 

It was a long enough job, that would keep him pretty comfortable for a while, give him a bit of stability. Definitely nothing to complain about. 

Though, there was another item on the field that made it easy to ignore the hot-and-cold weather. 

He looked across the field where the manager’s office was set up, smile curving on his lips as he saw Cartman heading out with his hard hat on. Behind him followed the resident architect for the project and Kenny had to stop himself sighing wistfully. 

Golden hair that formed a halo round his head when the light hit him in the right way. Hazel eyes that were wild and full of life. If he was lucky he had the rare treat of hearing an adorable snort of laughter, or a smile that boasted the smallest dimple. Lips that were red from the abuse of his teeth, his tongue, pens, anything he could find to gnaw on in a nervous habit. 

Watching him from behind wasn’t anything to scoff at either. He only wished that the man wore more fitting trousers to show off his fine assets. 

Kenny would bet he was wild in bed. 

Someone knocked him, bringing him back to the world, making a jovial comment about him getting distracted – _again._ He couldn’t help it. He was totally smitten. 

Tweek Tweak was the architect for the project, often on site overseeing various parts, holed up in the supervisor’s cabin with Cartman. Sometimes they would be outside as Cartman patrolled the area, though the manager never liked to see the blonde too far away from him. 

As much as Kenny might consider them friends, he would definitely describe Cartman as ‘controlling’ sometimes. 

A lot of the time. 

It meant he hadn’t had much of a chance to talk to the architect. Under Cartman’s constant surveillance it wasn’t easy to slack off and flirt. Instead he tried to focus on actually doing his job and getting paid, getting distracted only by the blonde at a distance. 

There was only so long that he’d be able to stop himself from approaching him, though. 

It happened one afternoon. They were all working near the supervisor and his architect, and most of them heard or saw what happened. Some openly stared, while others tried to pretend to not be able to hear it to give them privacy. Kenny...was admittedly openly staring. 

He didn’t know what it was they were arguing about. Whatever Tweek had suggested was done quietly, and it wasn’t until they were actually arguing that everyone could hear, voices raised with a flurry of hand movements. 

“Don’t tell me how to run this operation!” Cartman huffed out. 

Tweek, for better or worse, didn’t back down. “This is what you’re literally paying me to do! If you don’t want my advice, why am I even here?” 

“You’re here so that I can make sure you don’t screw me over! When I want your opinion I’ll ask for it, and I didn’t ask!” 

Pale hands tugged on a lock of golden hair. “You’re so – _ugh!”_

“Why don’t you go take five minutes to calm yourself down,” Cartman suggested with a sneer. “Don’t want you getting all emotional around all the heavy lifting. Go review some papers or something.” 

Tweek didn’t need to be told twice. 

They watched the blonde storm off, and Cartman turned to snap at the rest of them to get back to work. He didn’t stick around to make sure they did though. 

The bag that was over Kenny’s shoulder was lifted, and he thanked his co-worker for taking it off his shoulders. He checked that Cartman really was looking away before he moved, quickly towards their break area. He knew there was a coffee machine there, and he’d watched the architect enough to know that he liked to drink coffee. Hopefully he picked one he liked. 

He arrived at the spot the blonde was biting his nails at; a table just outside the supervisor’s office that had various important looking papers sprawled across. He placed the plastic cup on the table with his best, most charming of smiles, only to find the man didn’t look up at him. 

Instead the hazel eyes continued to stare down, analysing the blueprints before him, biting his thumb. 

He cleared his throat, and tried _not_ to laugh when the nervous looking dude gave a yelp of surprise. 

“ _Shit_ , man, what the fuck?!” 

“Sorry,” Kenny gave an apologetic shrug. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“You didn’t _scare_ me.” 

A blatant lie, but he wouldn’t call it out. “I got you a coffee. I was hoping it might perk you up a bit.” 

Tweek narrowed his eyes, but took the drink with a small thank you. The suspicion was pinned to Kenny, clearly waiting for something else. 

Kenny couldn’t blame him. He knew how his friend-slash-boss could push buttons and get people wound up sometimes. Instead, he offered advice: “Cartman responds well when he thinks things are his idea.” 

“What?” 

“He’s kind of an egomaniac or whatever. If he thinks he helped inspire a thought, or that it came from himself, he’ll lap it up. Big on getting his ego stroked. Easy to get him to agree to shit that way.” 

The hazel eyes flittered around his face. “I mean, it makes sense, but why are you telling me this? How do you even know this?” 

“I’ve been friends with Cartman for a long time. I’ve learnt to deal with his brand of working. So, I figured I’d help you out. You look frazzled after talking to him, and it’ll make the whole thing go smoother, right?” 

“I…suppose.” 

“And, hey,” his smile widened to a cheeky grin. “Maybe if I’m lucky, my advice will help, and you’ll want to come thank me for it.” 

The wink he shot the architect really drove the flirtatious tone home. 

His reaction was adorable. The pale cheeks began to colour with pink, mouth floundering as he tried to find words to use to respond. Before Tweek got the chance, there was a call of Kenny’s name from behind him. He decided to take pity on the man and gave a wave. 

“Well, that’s me. Good luck with the boss man!” 

He disappeared back to where he was being called and got chastised for taking too long. He dared a glance over his shoulder, and a smile formed on his face as he saw the blonde had gone back to the blueprints, but was sipping from the plastic cup he’d been given. Kenny would call that a success. 

\--

Kenny’s next chance to talk to the cute architect was two days later. He had just started his break, running a hand through his hair to try muse it up and give it some life, hard hat next to him. He slouched on the pop-up bench and shut his eyes to take a few, deep breaths to relax. 

Someone cleared their throat to his left, and he opened an eye to look across. He blinked and tried to rouse himself fully as he realised who it was. 

Tweek stood there, a brown coffee cup in his hands that Kenny recognised as one of the ones from the supervisor’s cabin. The hazel eyes were pinned to him, making it obvious exactly who he was there to see. 

He pulled himself into a sitting position, running another hand through his hair self-consciously before he said anything. 

“Uh, do you...need something?” 

“I wanted to say thank you,” he explained. “For your advice. It’s worked. Or, at least, I think it has?” 

A smile spread across his face. “Don’t worry about it, dude. I’m happy to help.” 

Tweek stepped closer and handed over the coffee cup, Kenny taking it graciously. He gave a couple of blows to try cool it down before taking a sip, unsure if hot drinks would really help his sweating brow. He wasn’t about to pass up a chance to make friends with the man he’d been staring at every opportunity he got, though. 

“You can sit.” 

Tweek pulled a face. “I shouldn’t. I’ve got work to do.” 

He didn’t move to leave, though. Kenny took that as a good sign. 

“Y’know, when I said I hoped you’d say thank you…this isn’t quite what I had in mind.” 

The leering tone was meant to test the waters, and Tweek didn’t disappoint as he recovered quicker than last time, raising a brow and managing to look entirely unimpressed despite the pink on his face. 

“I know. I felt like this was more deserved.” 

“Is this the friendship coffee?” Kenny pressed, bringing the plastic cup to his lips again. “Am I being friendzoned?” 

“If you even utter that word again you will be.” 

“But I haven’t been yet?” 

The pink in his cheeks got darker. “I’m going back to work.” 

He watched the blonde leave, heading back to where the supervisor’s office was. He didn’t try to stop the stupid grin that spread across his face, not even as he saw the other blonde turning to look over at him as he opened the door to the cabin. He just raised his cup, nodding his head. 

Tweek disappeared and he was left feeling lighter than he had in days. 

\--

Kenny knew Tweek had been asking about him. He knew because he was told, the teasing grins from his work friends as they said that the architect had come around asking for his name and left before really explaining why. It made his heart soar. Made him happy to know that he wasn’t the only one getting distracted from the work they were actually there to do. 

He didn’t hesitate to find any chance he could to make eye contact. To say hello or good morning, to start initiating more interactions. Tweek was guarded, that much he could tell. Kenny would guess he wasn’t used to this kind of attention from the way he didn’t quite know how to react to it. 

He was picked to go and do a coffee run one afternoon, the rest of the team sick and tired of drinking the piss-water from the coffee stand in their break area. He went to the local shops to make a big run, handing them out amongst them all as they settled down for their meal break. He took two cups, one for himself, and one as a gift, before disappearing. 

He headed straight to the supervisor’s office where he knew a certain someone was holed up working. 

“Coffee order!” 

It was the announcement he made as he opened the door to the office. Wide, manic eyes were looking up at him, hands reaching out for the cup as he handed it across the desk with little hesitation. It was sort of impressive how he could chug the liquid like it wasn’t scorching hot. Maybe he just liked watching the blonde, though. 

He put his own cup on the table, dragging an unused chair round to straddle it and lean his arms on. “Is it your break time yet?” 

“No,” Tweek’s lips twitched, but he didn’t quite let the smile get through. “It’s not. I don’t get an afternoon break. I’ve had my lunch.” 

Kenny blew a raspberry. “Lame. I wanted to ask you to go sit outside and try get some sun on your pasty face.” 

“You’ve got a funny way of trying to make me wantto hang out with you, you know that, right?” 

“Well you haven’t told me to leave, so I must be doing something right.” 

“Leave.” 

“Don’t be like that,” he crowed, resting his chin on his arms with a teasing smile on his face. “You _like_ having me around.” 

“Says who?” he huffed out. 

“Do you not?” 

Before Tweek could answer through the flush of pink on his cheeks, the door to the office flew open. Tweek gave a small yelp of surprise, knees knocking the underside of the table as he jumped, while Kenny turned to look at who was interrupting them. 

He smiled at the brunette in the doorway. “Hey, boss.” 

“I swear to _fuck_ , Kenny, I’m not paying you to sit about in my office and flirt with the talent!” 

“I’m on my break!” 

“Tweek ain’t on his break!” Cartman jabbed a finger at Kenny as he addressed the architect. “Don’t let him get in your head! He’s a snake! Filthy snake!” 

The hazel eyes were wide as he looked between the man who was employing them, and the man who had got him coffee. 

Kenny pouted up at his friend. “Some wingman you are.” 

“Get out my office! Find your wingman somewhere else!” 

“Alright, alright,” he stood and grinned at Tweek, raising his cup. “Cheers. Hope you like your coffee.” 

He was kind enough to pass his cup to Cartman as a silent apology. The brunette took it without hesitation, anger subsiding as he sniffed it. 

“Better not have any of that syrupy crap you like in it.” 

“Bitter and black for you boss, just like your soul.” 

“Alright, alright, scram!” 

He hopped out the office with a skip in his step, heading back over to where the rest of his work friends were chilling and having their coffees, subject to only some light ribbing. 

The rest of his day was eventless, and five o’clock rolled round to find him still working as the small cabin office door opened. He barely noticed until one of his friends bumped his hip, jutting their chin out to get Kenny to look. He turned, seeing a familiar blonde heading towards them wrapped up in a coat and ready to go, and Kenny didn’t even try to stop the smile that spread across his face. 

“Hey,” he greeted with a gap-toothed smile. “Now who’s bothering who while they’re working?” 

“I hope you hate it as much as I do,” Tweek snapped back. Before Kenny could comment he had a folded piece of paper thrusted in his face. “Our breaks don’t mesh. You’re not going to be able to hang out with me at work.” 

“But-!” 

“But nothing,” Tweek cut off. “If you want to hang out, it’ll be out of office hours.” 

“Is that…?” Kenny eyes zeroed in on the paper. “Is that your phone number?” 

“You’re so _fucking embarrassing_ ,” he hissed out. 

“Uh, my hands are kind of full, but-!” 

“I’m aware,” there was a dusting of pink on his cheeks, but the blonde stood confident as he moved. 

He stepped forward, getting up in Kenny’s personal space, as he reached a hand round and popped open the back pocket of his cargo pants. He slipped the paper in, whispers of a smirk on his lips as he held eye contact and forced the button closed again, with the lightest of pressure lingering against his rear. 

He didn’t say anything else. Spun round on his heel and marched off towards the exit, practically running away. Kenny was left staring dumbly after him, not having expected the confidence out of the usually so flustered man. It took his work friends laughing at him to snap him out his stupor, spinning round to say a few choice words through the all too proud smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love that Tweek has like legos and stuff all over his room canonically and I always liked the idea of him being good at designing and building things. 
> 
> This one is a little bit more flirty and shippy than my first two days so I hope that makes up for it!!


End file.
